Not What It Seems
by LeapofFaith07
Summary: The doctors have powers, someone is missing, and new characters are going to try and help them out. Will they be able to work together and save each other in times of need? Or will they abandon the one who needs them the most? Crackfic, R&R!


Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 1~

It was late. He sneaked around the backyard, listening to the mother and babysitter talking about arranging an extra babysitting-day while standing outside on the driveway.

He kept on glancing back at them, only able to see the silhouette of two womanly figures; one was a couple inches taller than the other was.

He quickly opened the back door and dashed inside. He knew he only had a few minutes until the mother would come back inside her house. Was that enough time to accomplish his goal?

Rushing up the stairs quietly, as if not to make a sound, he reached his destination – a medium sized pink room. _Perfect_, _everything is going according to plan_.

Cuddy thanked the babysitter, paid her, and made her way back inside the house.

She closed and locked the door behind her and put on the house alarm. It was dark and getting late outside, and you never knew who would be lurking outside in the shadows. Removing her jacket, she made her way to the kitchen to make a quick meal.

She was starving and had not eaten anything for eight hours. She made a quick salad and about five minutes later decided to check up on Rachel – the babysitter said she was fussing a lot when Cuddy was at work.

She left her dishes on the kitchen table and made her way up the stairs until she made her way to the pink room.

What she saw shocked her. Her hand went to her mouth as she stumbled backwards in denial.

The nursery was a complete mess. The crib was lying on its side, the toys were scattered all across the floor, and everything seemed to be there…except for the most important necessity in a nursery.

"RACHEL!" Cuddy cried out as she rushed into the room and rummaged around the floor for the baby.

Her heart stopped. She felt as if she could not breathe. _This cannot be happening! _She thought as she rushed downstairs and snatched the phone from the kitchen counter.

"_911, what is your emergency?"_ a woman's voice came through on the receiver.

"M-My baby girl! She-She's GONE!" Cuddy sobbed into the phone as she held onto the counter to prevent her from falling to the cold tiles below.

"_Ok, ma'am, I need you to calm down, what happened?" _

Before Cuddy could respond, a small, pink, pocket-sized thing started coming down the stairs. Closing her eyes, she regained her composure.

"I'm going to have to call you back," she mumbled as she hung up the phone and placed it facedown on the granite counter-top.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in _my_ house!?" Cuddy exclaimed as the anger built inside of her.

"I-I-I was h-h-hiding with the other a-an-animals," he replied with a small timid voice.

"What other animals?" She asked confused as she dialled the babysitter's number.

"I-in the room! H-h-he destroyed-ed it!" He exclaimed.

"Who is 'he'?"

"THE S-S-SCARY M-MAN!"

"Ok….and who are you?" She asked as she hung up on the second ring.

"P-P-Piglet…."

"From "Winnie the Pooh"?" Cuddy exclaimed confused.

Piglet nodded as he came down the stairs, with his hand against the wall to keep his balance since he was too short to reach the railing.

"I think I found a clue! It is a small rock, with a dark line going across it…hmm, interesting," A young boy said as he came into the house wearing suite pants, nice shirt, vest, and suite jacket, and a deerstalker hat.

He pulled out his magnifying glass and held it up to the light as he examined it closely.

Cuddy sighed and wondered if this was all a bad dream, and she was really, fast asleep in her office. She pinched herself, but nothing happened.

She didn't feel any pain, so she closed her eyes and wished for her to wake up. She was sure it was a dream; all she needed to do was wake up.

"You ok?" The young boy asked as he tugged on her shirt, "My name is Sherlock Holmes."

She opened her eyes and remembered that she was diagnosed with Congenital Analgia (cannot feel pain) when she was little.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

"Did you feel that?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

"What?" Cuddy asked as she looked down at the boy.

"I kicked you, did you feel that?" He informed as he ran into the kitchen.

"Um, no."

The boy picked up a long, sharp knife and held it up in the air with a determined look on his face.

"Don't you even think about it!" She shouted as she glared at the little boy.

"Fine! You are such a party-pooper." He sulked and instead opened every single drawer until he found what he was looking for. Picking up a large metal spoon, he quickly threw it in her direction, and it hit her square in the face.

"Did you feel that?" The boy asked smugly.

"NO!" She cried as she picked up the spoon and stormed into the kitchen, placing it in the sink.

"You know what that means, huh, Piglet?" He said as he looked from Piglet to Cuddy.

"N-n-no…" Piglet stuttered nervously.

"She can help us, help her, and find her baby." Sherlock said as he grabbed his magnifying glass and looked at Cuddy through it.

"What?" Cuddy asked softly as she walked closer to the pair standing in the kitchen by the fridge.

"You have invulnerability," Sherlock announced proudly, "You can't feel physical pain."

"No, I have congenital analgia," Cuddy argued, "And how are we going to find Rachel?" She asked as a few tears escaped and ran down her flushed cheeks.

"Easy, we just need to gather up the team," The boy answered as he ran to the front door.

* * *

A/N - Hope you liked it :) I had fun writing it!


End file.
